Molly Weasely and the New Neighbors!
by Johnycake
Summary: Molly's frist meeting with Remus and Sirius. Slash, dont like, please read.


Molly Weasley is known to be a believer in many things. She was completely certain that the Order of the Phoenix and the Light would triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters. She believed, or at least it seemed that she believed, that the jumping method of birth control is the most effective, and she was also dead seat on the fact that she was currently pregnant with twins. One thing she did not believe in however was that two men could love each other like a man and a woman could. It just wasn't right; all the homosexuals she had been around were flamboyant and oversexed with no manners or morals at all. That's why when she heard that not only one but TWO gay men were moving down the hall from her and her family she threw a silent almost undetected tantrum.

How could Dumbledore do such a thing! She though furiously when he informed her that Sirius Black and his 'husband' Remus Lupin were moving inter there floor in the Order's building. Dumbledore knew she had a family full of boys. Who knew what those two abominations could do to her sons when she wasn't looking. Not only were they faggots they were good enough to be criminals as well. Dumbledore must be loosening his mind she thought letting a Black and a wear wolf join the order. It was common knowledge all those from the most infamous house of Black were nothing but a family of Death Eaters and werewolves were no better, if not worse. Molly was extremely happy when the sinful duo failed to introduce them when they moved in. Lunchtime for the Weasley's became routine for the growing family. Arthur would still be at work leaving his wife and three young boys ( Bill age eight, Charlie age six and Percy age two) at there apartment in the order building. Molly would let the boys play in the Court Yard, while she looked over them from the third floor window. Bill and Charlie never wanted the same type of sandwich for lunch, and being the good mother she was, catered to her boy's tastes.

On this particular day however, Percy created an off schedule excruciatingly smelly diaper that needed tending to right away. Molly peered out at her sons, who were playing tag in the court yard, and took Percy into the bathroom to Change his diaper. Once Percy's mess was cleaned Molly set the table and began crafting her son's sandwiches. She had just finished Charlie's PB and J when she looked out the window to see absolutely no one.

Her sons were gone!

Picking up Percy she rushed down the stairs (witch sadly took her 10 minutes to do considering all the people coming home for lunch) and began to search the courtyard. 'What if Black and that wear wolf got to my children!' she thought in a panic, and turned around to rescue her children from danger.

On the Third floor only one door was open. Black and Lupin's door was open, and from it Molly can hear Charlie's voice. Almost running she enters the room to see Charlie on the floor with a man whose hair is in need of a serious cutting. The man looks up, his face is handsome and his chin and jaw has a bit of stubble. He smiles wide and says "Hello there Mrs. Weasley!"Molly, still in shock of seeing her son happily sharing his toy dragon with Sirius Black, stutters

"Why are my sons here?"

"Oi! Well Remus needed some books from the library and I went down to get some for him. I always like going through the court yard and while I was there your son Bill fell and skinned his knee. I would have fixed him up then but Remus is much better at healing charms than I am so I brought him back up here I and well I couldn't just leave his brother out there by himself. I knocked on your door too by the way but there was no answer, I figured you were out," Sirius said, rather quickly. He stood up and held out his hand. Molly shook it cautiously. "I'm Sirius By the way incase you didn't know, Sirius Black."

"Oh," was all Molly could say for a moment then quickly asked "where's Bill?"

"He's in the kitchen with Remus," Sirius said happily "he's helping out with lunch." Sirius looked down all of a sudden, so Molly looked too. Charlie was tugging on Sirius's pants leg murmuring something about "Were not finished with the game yet."

Sirius directs Molly to the kitchen ("right down the hall no where else to go really.") where she finds the wear wolf and her older son. Remus possessed mousy hair and it was tied back into a small ponytail, it was neat, unlike Black's and his face was shaven. Molly had to admit both young men were rather handsome. Remus was in the middle of pouring juice for Bill when she walked in. Remus greated her, with a strong hand shake and an offering of a beverage. Molly declined almost shocked at his politeness, and the scars that danced up his arms.

Molly noted that Bill was happily sipping on his Juice while informing his mother of his epic adventure and how his knee was brutally torn off and how Sirius had to rescue him and how Remus had to sew it back on. "It's a miracle I still have my leg mum!" he chirped "blood was every where!"

Soon lunch was served, her boys ate at the table loudly and Sirius Molly Remus and Percy Stood in the hallways and attempted small talk. "Remus you really are a good cook, I've never seen my boys eat some one else's food with such gusto."

Remus blushed and stuttered thanks while Sirius beamed. "Aye my Reamus here can do most anything." And to Molly's horror Sirius leaned close to the other man and gave him a very tender kiss on the bridge of his nose.

"Sirius!" Remus hissed embarrassed of his lover's display of affection in front of there guest.Black chuckled and said "I love you and I don't care who sees. You have a problem with that Molly?" Molly said nothing. Remus, if possible, became even more embarrassed and crossed his arms. Sirius sighed.

"Can I have a chat with you outside?" In the hallway Molly stood in front of the door, so she could still see her son's through her peripheral vision while Sirius stood in front of her."Look if you have some sort of problem with Remus and I fine, but get to know us before you go off telling your kids and our neighbors that we're some sort of blood thirsty child molesting pure blood supremists. I left my family when I was sixteen and Remus would probably kill himself before hurting anyone else. I'd much rather you find a reason to not like us instead of making one up."

The hall was silent for a moment. Sirius's eyes were fixed on Molly's; his gaze was relaxed but almost overpowering at the same time. Eventually she broke away from his look and with a sigh said "My husband, Arthur has been telling me I should invite you two over for dinner, so we could get to know each other. I don't suppose you'll be busy next Tuesday?"

Sirius smiles and says "No we'll be there."

Molly smiles too and replies. "Yes that would be wonderful"Soon they are joined by Remus and asked if either of them would like anything to eat.

"Aye love, the usual for me," comes from Sirius, and Molly asks for some tea if it wouldn't be any trouble. Remus smiles and Sirius gives him a quick peck on the lips before they all go inside.

Okay I know that the Weasley's weren't in the order the first time around but they are in here. In my fantastic tale The Order then had a lot more ppl and they all stayed in the same place. It was an old apartment building with a courtyard in the center. The bottom floor consists of a library, a 'cafeteria' and a meeting room. The Weasley's needed the most space so they lived on the third floor by themselves. When Sirius Remus James and Lily moved in (all at the same time) James and Lily took the last room on the second floor pushing Remus and Sirius up to the third


End file.
